Naruto's Beautiful
by LawlietsMyLover
Summary: Narutos at home waiting for Itachi to come home from a mission and he gets reaaaalllllly board so he desides to listen and dance to 'Beautiful' by Christina


Naruto Uzamaki sighed as he lay on the king-sized bed in the bedroom. He was home alone…again, because his Itachi was away on a mission with his team and would not be back for another hour- at least!

He looked up at the clock, wishing it would go faster, though the clock seemed to be looking at him.

"DAMN YOU CLOCK! WORK FASTER SO THAT ITACHI CAN COME HOME ALREADY! …AND STOP LOOKING AT ME, YOU CREEPY THING!" Naruto yelled at the object, as he threw a pillow at it. This caused the poor clock to fall from the wall to the ground; along with the pillow.

Basically, Naruto hated the fact that he had to wait for Itachi to come home. He missed him a lot, and really wanted him home...now!

The young ninja slowly got up and stretched. He needed something to do, but what?

'I know, music!' He thought happily. Music always made him happy. He slinked over to the stereo, which happened to be right across the room.

He leaned down and his electric-blue eyes searched the CD stacks towering on each side of the expensive black stereo. He shrugged and picked out a random CD causing the stack to tumble over and slide along the dresser. Naruto ignored this and put it into the stereo, pressed 'Play', and waited for the music to start.

The familiar sound of a female voice and piano came from the speakers. Naruto jumped up and down, smiling like an idiot because it was that song he heard while watching TV once, 'Beautiful'

'Hmmm…? I didn't know I uploaded that song to a CD…Oh well! I love this song!' He smiled happily to himself at these thoughts and went over to the stereo. Maybe if he danced for a bit, he would feel better. And then, if he used up enough time, Itachi would be home! 'BELIEVE IT!'

The boy pressed the back button and waited for the song to start up, again, so that he could dance. Unbeknownst to him, someone had just entered the room and was standing in the doorway. The figure stopped walking and just watched as he heard music come on.

Naruto shut his eyes and danced with the song.

_'Don't look at me..._

_Every day is so wonderful_

_And suddenly_

_Its hard to breathe' _

Naruto swayed his hips slowly to the music, eyes still closed, feeling the music. His hands were now lost in the blonds rebellious, spiky blond hair.

'_Now and then_

_I get insecure_

_From all the pain_

_I'm so ashamed'_

His hands were now slowly oozing down the back of his neck, while the boys hips swayed to the music, dancing to their own beat. Once Naruto's hands had made it to the base of his neck they traveled down farther to the zipper of the black and orange jacket he always wore. Always.

'I am beautiful

No matter what they say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful

In every single way

Yes words can't bring me down

Oh no_' _

Naruto's left hand had seized the zipper and slowly brought it down letting the sound of the clinking fill his ears along with the beats of the song. A single thought went through Naruto's mind.

'Itachi…'

'_So don't you bring me down_

_Today._

_To all your friends_

_Your delirious' _

Naruto wished Itachi was there, he really did. But the thought of Itachi along with the music brought a slow pain to the crotch of his pants. The kyuubi moaned softly as he danced, still wishing that Itachi were there. He tossed the offensive jacket some place and started to play with the seam of his black shirt.

'_So consumed_

_In all your doom_

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness_

_The peace is gone'_

Naruto spun in a circle as he pulled his shirt over his head exposing his tan, toned torso. His hands then slid down his body, making him shiver, and reached his pants, where he fiddled with the buttons.

'_The the puzzle undone_

_And I know were it is_

_You are beautiful_

_No matter what they say_

_Words cant bring you down!'_

Naruto let out a soft purr as he pushed this now lose pants past his still twitching hips. Naruto then struggled to get out of the pants- wanting to rid himself of his pain- dancing the whole time. Imagining that Itachi himself was doing this to him.

'_You are beautiful_

_In every single way_

_Yes words can't bring you down_

_Oh no!_

_So do don't you bring me down today' _

Naruto had soon gotten the ridiculous pants off, which now lay carelessly next to his shirt and his jacket, which was forgotten long ago. He moaned, seeing that today he had worn a pair of orange (A/N: how ironic) boxers, and that they were still in his way. Naruto's left hand went to the inside of his calf, slowly rising in front of his own member. He kept his eyes shut as his right hand, began playing with the top of his boxers. The stranger in the doorway moaned to himself, feeling a similar pain, and wanted to attack Naruto, however he managed to stay in place.

'_No matter what we do_

_No matter what we say_

_We're so inside the tune_

_Gonna do before this day_

_And every where we go_

_The sun will let it shine_

_On the other side!' _

When these lyrics had began, Naruto had stopped whatever his hands were doing and listened. This was the only part of the song that he never danced to, but just listened to. No matter how much pain he felt right now…it was beautiful in its self and it spoke to him for reasons he didn't understand, not that he tried to.

'_Cause we are beautiful_

_No matter what they say_

_Yes words wont bring us down_

_Oh no,_

_We are beautiful_

_In every single way_

_Yes words can't bring us down' _

Naruto was now playing with his boxers with both hands, as he wanted them off. The figure in the doorway, wanting Naruto, walked silently over to him.

Naruto slowly disposed of his boxers, ready to rid himself of the painful erection. When his boxers were off, Naruto's right hand slowly went down, and it would have reached it's goal if a hand behind him had not shot out and grabbed it. Naruto blinked and looked up, before he cried out, a bit embarrassed.

"Itachi!" Naruto cried. 'When did he get here? And how much of my dance had he watched?'

Itachi, the sexy man that he was, grabbed both of Naruto's hands and held them in his own, before slowly turning the boy around to face him. He groaned as the pain in his own crotch worsened at seeing Naruto looking innocent and disheveled at being caught in his little dance.

"Itachi…I-" Naruto stuttered, but was cut off by Itachi forcing his mouth onto Naruto's, his tongue demanding an entrance, which Naruto allowed with out hesitation.

Itachi, soon broke the kiss and started to struggle with his clothing, saying, "Don't speak, kit."

Naruto, a bit stunned, noticed that the music was still on, and had gotten up to these lyrics:

'_Oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down_

_Oh… Today'_

Naruto reached over with a free hand and turned off the music. When he turned back, Itachi attacked him once more. He was on the ground again, moaning, as Itachi ravished his exposed neck with kisses and made his way to the boy's chest, and soon to the younger boy's still throbbing member.

"Tonight and every other day of ours together Naruto, you _are_ beautiful." Itachi said before continuing his work.

Naruto moaned and thought softly, 'Hey, maybe dancing while waiting for Itachi isn't such an awful idea, after all?'


End file.
